fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mizushima Umi
is one of the main characters and second Cure in the Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series. She is a third year student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Water. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Umi is the tallest in terms of height. She has long, dirty blonde hair held in a high pony tail and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are dark blue. Umi wears a light blue t-shirt underneath a white trench-coat and grey rolled up jeans. She also wears a silver necklace and white flats. Her school uniform is a unzipped black blazer with white high-lights, a white shirt, a black skirt, ankle high white socks and dark brown shoes. As Cure Cerulean, Umi's hair style stays the same. Her eye colour changes into cerulean blue. She wears a white vest with white frilled sleeves that have blue, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a thin six coat tails which have a blue underside, a blue bow just below her neck that has a small, blue, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a light blue skirt with frills, tight white stockings which are tucked into her pair of blue boots, which have a section of white clipped on at the sole and heel. Personality Logical, kind and down to earth but undoubtedly lazy, Umi is a third year student at Kawai High School, and one of the so called 'founding members' of the Defense Club. She is very sharp minded displaying more leader ship capabilities when the team needs it the most. She spends her days usually day dreaming and wondering about things that aren't so important. And even though she is laid back and hates to move around, she is an amazing athlete. Umi is also a very lucky. Gradually geting high marks for tests she doesn't study for. Background Umi and Suzu have been childhood friends since middle school, and are the founding members of the Defense Club. Relationships Friends Kazesawa Suzu - Suzu and Umi have been close friends since middle school, and thus care about each other more than the other Pretty Cure. Despite their differences they are always together, and rarely fight. The first time they met was when Umi saved Suzu from tripping down the stairs, and later went to a new curry place together after finding out they both were heading the same direction. And then as Chieko distanced herself from Suzu their relationship became stronger. They remain inseparable and often lean on each other to cheer the other up. They refer to each other as "Su" and "U-chan". Chitose Chieko - Chieko resents Umi but is actually jealous of her relationship with Suzu. She doesn't seem to like Umi all that much, or approve of "Suzu hanging out with slovenly girls such as Umi", as she believes Umi to be the reason for her and Suzu's distance. This, however, is completely oblivious to Umi. Himura Akiko - Akiko is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and met Umi at Kurotama Karaoke. Though Umi is usually bothered by Akiko's energetic and air headedness she treasures her like a little sister, and wants to be a responsible role model. She also enjoys Akiko's help. Amachi Rio - Rio is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and one of Umi's friends. At first Umi wanted nothing to do with Rio, and the feeling was mutual. She was always annoyed whenever Rio flaunted her wealth while Rio didn't like her lazy attitude. However, after growing to understand each other and realize they share things in common as well, they grew closer. Sakurai Maki - Maki is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and one of Umi's friends. She is often pulled into many of Maki's schemes, and would always rant about her always being on her phone. They share a friendly relationship together. Cure Cerulean "The Flashing Princess! Cure Cerulean!" 点滅プリンセス! キュアセルリアン! Tenmetsu Purinsesu! Kyua Serurian! is the alter ego of Mizushima Umi. Cure Cerulean has the power of Water. She is represented by a crown, and her main colour is blue. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" Angel Cerulean "The Flashing Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Cerulean!" 点滅プリンセス、天使の愛! エンジェルセルリアン! Tenmetsu Purinsesu, Tenshi no Ai! Enjeru Serurian! is another version of Cure Cerlean. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure and Adamas Trio, they were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks - LOVE!= '''Lovely Cerulean Aqua - is Cure Cerulean's upgraded version of Cerulean Aqua and her new main purification attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in episode 1 ''. of season 2. 'Lovely Attack' - is Cure Cerulean's upgraded version of Love Attack and her second group attack that she performs with Cure Scarlet leading, Cure Epinard, Cure Sulphur, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together onto Cure Scarlet's Love Stick. It makes it's debut in ''episode 1 of season 2. Ultra Attack - is Cure Scarlet's upgraded version of Lovely Attack and her third group attack that she performs with Cure Cerulean, Cure Epinard, Cure Sulphur, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together onto her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in episode 19 of season 2. }} Songs Umi's voice actress has participated in one image song for the character she voices, and 2 duets. Main: * Ultimate Negligence Duets * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia * Mizushima Umi is the gender bend of En Yufuin from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Mizushima (水島) - Water Island ** Umi (海) - Ocean * Cure Cerulean means a greenish-blue colour.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/cerulean Gallery Mizushima Umi Profile.png|Mizushima Umi profile Cure Cerulean Profile.png|Cure Cerulean profile Angel Cerulean Profile.png|Angel Cerulean profile Cure Cerulean 2 Profile.png|Cure Cerulean 2nd profile Mizushima Umi Casual Profile.png|Mizushima Umi casual profile Umi in a Yukata.png|Umi in a Yukata Mizushima Umi Casual 2 Profile.png|Mizushima Umi Christmas profile References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Blue Cures